Adventures in Minecraftia
by ProjectMobius12
Summary: Tessa Silverdart wakes up in a strange world and can't seem to remember anything. Can he survive in this harsh unexplored land, and will he regain his memory? Follow him and his friends as they adventure through all of Minecraftia!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a story based on my friends and mine adventures on our server and a basic adaption of the Minecraft world. (Our server is private, so forget about asking.) Please note that this is not a full adaption of the game, just what makes a good story, although I will try to keep it as close to the game as possible. But enough of me talking! On to the story!**

Adventures in Minecraftia

Chapter 1

Waking

I woke up. It's as simple as that: I woke up. I couldn't remember anything except for my multiple names: ProjectMobius12, Mobius, and Tessa Silverdart. I tried to remember more than that, but to no avail. I was a hedgehog, my left side being completely robotic. I cant recall how that happened. I took a look at my cubic surroundings. An average person would have thought that the fact the world was made of one cubic meter cubes would be strange, but to me, with hardly any memory, it seemed perfectly normal. I was in the middle of a small plain surrounded by trees.

There was a mountain nearby, so I headed towards it. I got to it and finally saw someone besides me that was alive: a bearded man in leather clothing with a leather cape.

"Hello there!" the man greeted. "Welcome to Minecraftia! My name is Notch. Who are you?"

I thought for a moment. I knew that I had quite a few names, but which one should I tell Notch?

"Tessa Silverdart," I finally answered. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"People are scarce in this world," Notch replied. "I would be surprised if you found anyone. This isn't really a social world, you know."

"Then what type of world is it?"

Notch answered with one word: "Survival." He then pulled out a backpack. "Here," he said. "This will help you get started."

He handed the backpack to me. I looked inside. Inside were an assortment of wooden tools and a book.

"Do you know what these tools do?" Notch inquired.

I looked down at the tools. An axe was used to chop down trees, a pickaxe was used to mine through rock, a shovel was used to dig through dirt, and a sword was used to fight off enemies.

"Yes," I answered. I glanced at the sword again. "Why would I need a sword?" I asked. Notch pointed me towards the setting sun.

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to be outside after dark."

I turned around to ask him why, but he was gone, and I was left alone with my thoughts once again.

"Why shouldn't I be outside after dark?" As the sun vanished below the horizon, curiosity got the better of me, and I walked into the woods.

**Sorry this one is so short. This is my first fanfiction. Please review. Suggestions and corrections accepted, but please no flame. Thanks!**

**ProjectMobius12**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer, but they probably won't be all that lengthy until I get the hang of this. On to chapter 2!**

Adventures in Minecraftia

Chapter 2

A night in the forest

As I walked through the woods, I couldn't help but wonder why I was warned about the night, I mean, it was GORGEOUS with the moon and stars out! Why shouldn't I be outdoors in the dark?

Eventually, I heard footsteps that were not my own. I turned around. I really didn't see anything except a couple of small distant lights, so I continued walking. The footsteps continued, so I turned around again. Did the lights come closer? I couldn't tell. I walked some more and the footsteps still continued, but this time, they didn't sound so distant. I turned around once more and found myself face to face with the two lights.

I shouted and backed up. I examined the lights. There, standing a few blocks away, was a man with a torn aqua green T-shirt, ratty jeans, and glowing white eyes.

I felt like I was in the presence of a ghost. It seemed to grow darker as the temperature dropped several degrees. He continued to stare at me with those haunting eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the man, if I may call him that.

"I am your worst nightmare," he responded with a cold deep voice.

"Why are you following me?" I inquired.

"What are you doing out at night?" he shot back.

"I was curious. I was warned by a guy named Notch to be wary of the darkness." I answered.

"What the old fool said was wise." the figure commented. "It would be unfortunate if you tangled with a creeper."

"A creeper?" I asked, confusedly. "What's a creeper?"

"You'll find out." was the only response I got before the figure vanished.

I was quite shaken. This guy was creepy if not down right evil. Our exchange echoed in my head.

"A creeper? What's a creeper?"

"You'll find out."

A shiver worked its way down my spine. Something tells me I didn't want to find out, but I was sure I was going to.

I continued walking through the forest looking over my shoulder every now and then for the figure. At one point I looked behind me to see a strange green four-legged creature staring at me through the foliage with dark eyes. I continued walking, totally ignorant of the danger lurking behind me.

I was barely aware of the soft footsteps behind me. I stopped, looked behind me, and found that the green creature I previously spotted was following me. As I glanced into its eyes, it gave a drawn out hiss as its eyes started to glow red, and it... exploded.

I was thrown down to the now charred ground. A small crater now replaced the spot where the creature had recently stood.

"That was a creeper." a familiar dreaded voice whispered.

I spun around and once again found myself face to face with Herobrine.

"Your creation?" I inquired, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt.

"No," he responded. "but they are on my side. Now, I believe I need to take care of you."

A soft glow appeared over the eastern horizon. He glanced towards the light, then back towards me with a disappointed look on his terrifying face.

"Well, young one, it seems as if I will have to deal with you some other time. Goodbye."

He vanished as the sun peeked over the horizon, leaving me behind shaking and exhausted. My eyes eventually became heavy, and I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Tried to make it longer. Please review. Suggestions and corrections are welcome, but no flame please. Thanks!**

**ProjectMobius12**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little short, but hey, there isn't much to this chapter! (I lie) Don't worry, it can only get better from here. Please continue reading my story, if you haven't quit already because of the bad writing.**

Adventures in Minecraftia

Chapter 3

Lessons

I awoke around noon to see Notch standing over me.

"Good Morning!" Notch greeted.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and struggled to pull out my wooden sword. "St-stay back!" I told him. Notch ignored my hostile actions.

"You were out in the woods at night," he stated.

"You didn't exactly say why I shouldn't be out at night!" I responded rather sharply.

"Should I have needed to?" Notch questioned.

"Yes!"

"I didn't think I should've. If someone warns you about dangers, it would be wise to heed those warnings."

I remained silent.

"You saw something that frightened you," Notch said.

"How would you know that?" I inquired.

"I have my ways." he responded.

I sighed and told him the events of last night. He seemed extremely troubled as I told him about the figure with white eyes.

"So," Notch muttered. "He has returned."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied.

I knew he was lying.

"The creeper-" he began, obviously trying to seem intetested in it as much as he was in the mystery man.

I cut him off, "-sneaks up behind people and detonates. Yeah."

"Yes," he said, ignoring my rudeness. "one of the more deadly creatures of the dark."

"One of- there's _more?!_" I exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry," he told me seemingly reading the worry in my voice. "Everything you need to know is in that book I gave you."

I looked down at the book, then back to Notch... who had vanished... again.

"Alright," I muttered to myself. "If I want to survive another night, I better start reading that book!"

I opened the leather bound collection of papers and started with page 1.

"Resource gathering: wood..."

**Again, sorry this is a short chapter. There will be a time lapse after this so that you all may skip the boring parts, such as the gathering of the wood, the crafting of the tools, etc. etc. Please review. Suggestions and corrections welcome. No flame please. Thanks! **

**ProjectMobius12**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer, but not much. My server friends are introduced in this one. Yay! It should be more interesting from here on out, but don't hold me to that... Or do hold me to that so I'll have motivation for the story... Or... er... Ignore me. Here's chapter 4.**

Adventures in Minecraftia

Chapter 4

Friends and News

1 year later

I was awoken by the rising sun peeking through my window. A quick whiff of the air told me that Foxy was cooking breakfast.

Foxy was the first non-hostile person, besides Notch, that I had met in this world. She was a pink two-tailed fox. She is considerably younger than I am.

I met her shortly after I constructed my house. I found her looking around by the area that I woke up in on day 1. Like me, her only memory was her name. I taught her what I knew about surviving in this world, and she became like a little sister to me.

I lazily crawled out of bed, put on my light blue leather jacket, and walked towards the town cafeteria. As I had guessed, Foxy was cooking pancakes.

"Good morning, Tessa!" came a cheerful voice.

I turned to find Fruebis and Tapenista waving at me. I waved back.

Foxy and I met the two siblings while crossing a desert biome. We had traded items with them and invited them to join us. They have stuck with us since. Just like us, they had no memories except for their names, and the fact that they were relatives.

What is with this world and amnesia?

"Good to see you up and about, Hedgehog," I heard a deep wise voice say. The voice belonged to Bearclaw, a wise native Minecraftian who had found us after we traveled to his world using a portal. As soon as he came to the conclusion that we were not hostile, we became friends. He usually stayed in his world, so it was a surprise to me that he was in our village. Even so, it was good to see him.

"Good morning, guys," I yawned. I was not a morning person. "How'd you all sleep?"

I earned a chorus of positive answers such as "OK". They seemed more talkative than usual.

"You don't come to the village often, Bearclaw. What's up?" I asked my Indian friend.

"I believe to have found a dungeon that your book speaks of," he responded. "There are four untouched chests."

I nearly lept out of my seat when I heard this.

"_Four?!_" I asked in a surprised voice.

Bearclaw nodded.

"What type of spawner is in there?" I inquired further.

"That's one of the things I came to see you about," he answered in a concerned voice. "There isn't one."

"_What?_" I was shocked. "There are four chests in a dungeon that is unguarded by hostile mobs? There's probably nothing in those chests."

"Quite the opposite," he responded. "They are stuffed full with diamonds."

If I wasn't fully awake then, I was now. Four chests in a dungeon were quite rare. Unguarded dungeons were unlikely, but four unguarded chests filled with _diamonds_? Unthinkable.

"We were talking before you got up," Fruebis spoke up. "We all think it'd be worth checking out."

"Yeah it'd be worth checking out!" I enthusiastically answered.

"Great!" Tapenista exclaimed. "Why don't we gear up and head over there after breakfast?"

Everyone agreed to this idea. We all ate quickly, went back to our homes, and rendezvoused at the village portal clad in iron and leather armor. One could never be to careful. I turned the letters on the portal frame until the correct destination was spelled out, and pressed the button. A swirling purple aura opened up before us. I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.

**Unguarded chests of diamonds? O.O Strange...**

**Please review. It helps. Suggestions and constructive criticism welcome. No flame please. Thank you!**

**ProjectMobius12**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the longest chapter I've posted yet! Happy dance! Ok that's enough. It's not _that_ much longer! Please continue reading my story and tell me if it's good or not. **

Chapter 5

Him Again

A dizzying feeling came over me as the portal carried me through time and space and threw me out onto the grass. Never have I encountered a soft landing whilst exiting a portal.

The others soon followed, all being thrown out in a similar fashion. Once we had all stopped wobbling around from dizziness, Bearclaw led the way to the dungeon.

We walked a ways, and I began to get the feeling that we were being watched. I turned around and thought I saw something lurking behind the trees, but I wasn't sure.

We soon arrived at a cave. The dungeon was, of course, inside. We entered the deep dark hole. Once inside, we lit some torches. The trek through the cavern was rather uneventful asides from the occasional zombie or spider that tried to attack us. Before I knew it, the stone walls turned to mossy brick. We had arrived.

Just as Bearclaw had told us, there were four chests against the far wall, and there was no monster spawner. I walked over to a chest and opened it. Sure enough, there were diamonds in all of them.

I picked one up and looked at it. Who on Minecraftia could have found so many diamonds? They were one of the rarest minerals.

As I continued to glance at the gem, I noticed a reflection of someone behind me. It wasn't any of my friends, who were inspecting the other chests. It was... oh, dear God no! I was staring at the reflection of a man with a turquoise T-shirt, ratty jeans, and glowing white eyes.

I drew my iron sword and spun around, alerting everyone to the danger... which was no longer there. In the man's place was a sign that said, "You don't know what you did..."

"Tessa?" Foxy called jerking my attention away from the writing. "What did you see?"

I thought long and hard about how I should answer that. What should I tell her? She hardly eleven years old! I wasn't even sure if I saw anything!

"Nothing," I lied. "This place freaks me out. Grab as many diamonds as you can carry and let's get out of here."

That was the worst mistake of my life. As soon as grabbed the next diamond, a terrible pain shot through my body and my vision went dark. I felt incredibly nauseous and I barely heard my friends screaming as I collapsed onto the floor.

I found myself in a burning forest. The sky was pitch black. I could see my friends being tortured, screaming and writhing in agony. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to run to them, but my legs wouldn't respond.

Then, he was there. He was just... there, right in front of me. No puff of smoke, no flashh of light, no warning. He was just there. I let out a cry and stumbled backwards, hitting the ground.

"Remember me?" he asked.

A shiver went down my spine. How could I forget the night he appeared and nearly took my life?

"I wouldn't suggest angering me," the man continued. "It wouldn't end well for your friends."

A surge of anger tore through me.

"If you _dare_ touch any of them, I swear...!" I shouted hoping that I scared him a bit. No success.

"Don't anger me, and they won't die," he responded. "You on the other hand I have unfinished business with."

"_TESSA!_" someone screamed breaking the illusion. I opened my eyes. I was still on the floor of the dungeon and everyone was around me with worried eyes.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tapenista exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lied. "Just a little tired. Sorry for the small unexpected nap."

No one looked like they believed me.

"Come on, let's get the diamonds and get out of here!" I said.

I decided to ignore my little subconscious message. After all, it was only a dream, right? An illusion.

As we walked back to the portal, I couldn't help but suspect that I would see the white eyed figure again soon... Stop it! There is no white eyed figure and he doesn't want to kill your friends! He is just a figment of your hyperactive imagination... I hope.

**Who is this white eyed man, and why does he want to harm Tessa's friends? Please review. Suggestions and constructive criticism welcome. Please no flame. Thanks!**

**ProjectMobius12**


End file.
